What happens next
by IThinkYouShouldSpeakNow
Summary: Set during the finale of series 1. Whilst on the run, Jason and co make camp. He and Ariadne have time to discuss what could happen next and whether returning to Atlantis could ever be a possibility.
1. Chapter 1

The flames from their hastily made camp fire emitted an amber glow that danced around them in the shadows of night. The only sounds to be heard in the clearing was the crackling of the fire, the thundering noise of Hercules snoring and the rhythmic scraping noise as Jason sharpened his sword with a stone in desperation for a purpose – a distraction.

Hesitantly, he glanced up to ensure that his friends were asleep before stealing yet another glance at Ariadne. It was getting harder each time to tear his eyes away. Something about her was so captivating to him, it was as if time slowed every time her eyes met his. At this point in time her eyes were focussed entirely on the fire. The dancing flames were reflected in the tears that had not left her eyes for days. Never had they fallen down her face, yet they remained perfectly preserved and impairing her vision. The reflection of the flames echoed the fate she had escaped. The fate of the bull. And it was a reminder to Jason that things were different now, Ariadne had lost everything. He felt her situation was comparable to his own in a way, being torn away from her world as he had been torn away from this -not that he would ever be able to tell her this. Her eyes remained staring straight ahead of her, allowing him more time to study her, to take her in. slowly his gaze moved to her lips that were slightly pursed in thought. He recalled the kiss they had shared not two days ago. He had wanted to pull her through that door with him and continue that long awaited moment without interruption from the world and its opinion. It felt as though the second their lips brushed against each other, they were pulled apart again and he was sickening of it. Sickening of never knowing when he would see her, see her alone.

"I fear I will never be able to return to Atlantis" her lips had moved and her trance had been broken.

Jason physically jumped at the sound and at being caught staring.

"Ariadne..."

"I don't see how I'll be able to Jason, my father's probably already dead and I doubt that in... oh I don't know twenty years, I'll be able to skip back to reclaim the throne and be welcomed back lovingly by Pasiphae." Her tone had turned bitter and in truth he couldn't blame her, how could he?why should she stay positive all the time after everything that's happened. Yet still it hurt to see her lose faith like this. He felt guilty. Yes, he had saved her but he couldn't provide for her. He had no plans further than carrying out the advice given to him by the oracle.

"You're right. It's not likely." This caught her attention. Her head spun around so quickly he though she might inflict injury upon herself. Her hair swirled around and came to rest over her shoulder.

"not right away. But do you not think that in time, you'll become strong enough to take back what is rightfully yours. Remember what Ramos said, 'there are still those who remain loyal to the king'. There are so many people in Atlantis who remain faithful to you and if you think I would ever leave you..." he broke off. He'd done it again. Spoken his feelings like he was discussing the weather but that was the effect she had on him and this bought a smile to his face.

"what?" she laughed slightly, unsure of his sudden smile given his passionate speech just moments before. He shook his head, still smiling to himself.

"Nothing. You. This whole situation." the smile slowly vanished from his face and his features fell as he raised his head and focussed entirely on her.

"I'm so sorry Ariadne. For everything. This is entirely my fault. I've caused you nothing but trouble since I arrived in Atlantis." The sincerity in his voice caught her off guard.

"And it was worth every moment." This time it was her turn to blurt out her feelings.

"Even if it was all for a 'simple' boy such as myself?" he smirked and she rolled her eyes at him in response. Sighing, Jason rested his head against the trunk of the tree he was leaning against, gazing up at the cloudless night.

"I just wish things could've turned out differently."

There was no reply from Ariadne but he heard the crunch of pine needles and the sound of approaching footsteps then... she was sat next to him, her body leaning into his.

He turned his head slowly and looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. She gave a small shrug and leaned her head against his shoulder, burrowing into his neck as he stretched his arm over the top of her shoulders to bring her in closer. He in turn rested his head on top of hers, taking in her perfection, never loosening his hold on her small frame.

"You know what," her voice was barley a whisper, she allowed the proximity and intimacy of their position to carry her sound for her.

"what?"

"I don't care much for what happens next. Not right now. Right now I'm just thankful that I have my life. That you saved my life. That I have time with you now" Her sleepiness had made her ramble and still he found her words enchanting.

He laughed lightly, "feels a bit strange doesn't it?"

"mmm" He could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open. He squeezed her into him gently and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Go to sleep Ariadne" he mummered softly against her head. The sound of her deep breathing alerted him to the fact that she had already done so. Gently, so as not to awaken her, he brushed the hair out of her face and planted another kiss on her cheek. The enchantment she held over him was broken by the sound of a cough. He looked up to see Hercules smirking at him.

"my turn to take watch now?" he spoke softly in a light tone. Jason merely nodded and rested his head back on top of Ariadne's, closing his eyes. Hercules chuckled to himself as he sat up and put more wood on the fire. The pair had been through a lot. They deserved this time together. Who knew what would become of any of them now?

**AN: Hi everyone :) So I decided to write this after seeing there weren't many Jariadne fanfics around. This is my first ever fic so reviews and constructive criticism more than welcome :) I really hope you like it, I had fun writing it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So I was originally going to keep this as a oneshot but I've also wanted to continue with it as a sort of 'fill in the gaps' of the last episode-so that's what I've started to do :') Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter they were lovely to read! Anyone else really missing this show? I am. Right. I'm gonna stop talking. Bye.**

Jason flitted in and out of dreams. Dreams of home, dreams where he knew his father. He dreamt he was back in the submarine unaware of what fate awaited him as he tried to see through the murky water. He'd lost contact with the others and felt the darkness creeping in on him with a sense of foreboding and uncomfortable closeness. He slumped from him chair on the cold metal floor of the submarine, his vision blurring before vanishing completely along with his consciousness. He awoke gasping for air from the lack of oxygen in the sub before realising that he was actually in a forest clearing. He took a few deep gulps of air and collected his bearings, allowing the memories of the past few days to wash over him in waves. He looked down at his shoulder in need of proof that last night had happened, that he was on the run...with Ariadne. Her face was hidden by her hair but she was, to his surprise, asleep. Softly, he returned his head to its previous resting place on top of hers and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply, Ariadne's hair tickling his nose. He remained where he was for a while, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was awake and would have to face this day. Begrudgingly, he admitted to himself that they could not stay here, as much as he would like. All of their lives remained at risk and he felt it lay to him to change this. He lifted his head to see if either Hercules or Pythagoras were awake.

The smoke from the deadening fire rose high into the clearing, it would soon alert their enemies of their position. Pythagoras was curled up in a ball, his back facing away from Jason but it was evident from the heavy rising and falling of his skinny chest, that he was asleep. Hercules lay slumped near to the fire, the snoring issuing from his mouth was another factor that could reveal their position. It was the stirring movements from Jason's shoulder however, that caught his attention most of all. If he had though Ariadne was beautiful normally, it was nothing to seeing her in the morning, just awoken from sleep. This was the second time he'd had the pleasure to enjoy this sight in the last two days and he had to say, he was getting used to it. Her eyes weren't open fully, and her hair was plastered to her face. She yawned and looked up at him dazedly. She was perfect.

'morning' he said amusedly, still marvelling at her.

She sat up and slowly started to gather her surroundings, he could see the same conflicting emotions he felt displayed upon her face. He couldn't help it. He reached out a hand and smoothed away the frown that had appeared between her eyebrows, all the while slowly moving his head until it came to rest on the side of hers. She sighed and turned to face him, their foreheads pressed together. Without saying a word, his lips found hers. She responded gratefully, leaning into him and sighing against his mouth.

'Morning' she said once they parted her eyes were still closed.

'We need to get moving' he whispered with regret.

She opened her eyes and nodded in agreement. Standing, he offered his hand to help her up. Together, the two started to clear up the camp. They eliminated all trace of the fire and swept over forest floor to disguise all indication that they had ever stopped. The pair worked in silence but frequently, Ariadne would look up at Jason only to find him looking at her as well. Each time her heart skipped a beat and a flush rose to her cheeks.

'We should probably wake them' she gestured to Pythagoras and Hercules who were still lying where they had been when Jason first awoke.

'No need m'lady' Hercules grumbled with fatigue.

'Yours and Jason's never ceasing bashful giggling must've woken the entire forest' he began to sit up and stretch, an amused expression appearing on his face at the embarrassment displayed on Jason's and Ariadne's.

Laughing, he reached over and shook Pythagoras on the shoulder.

'Come on, you call me lazy'.

A moan of protest was heard of Pythagoras as he was torn away from slumber.

'Yes but unlike you, some of us were actually able to carry out the entire shift of our watches plus take over for their friend who was unable to do so'

'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Pythagoras, I assure you-'

'Guys we haven't got time for this, help clear up so we can move out. We need to get going' Jason's voice was seemingly calm yet both Hercules and Pythagoras instantly picked up on the underlying tone of concern and worry.

The four of them packed up their remaining belongings that they had been able to bring with them and thoroughly scanned the area to make sure no trace of them was left behind. Pythagoras pulled Jason over to the side.

'So what exactly is the plan? You were quite vague yesterday' he sounded concerned but not for their situation, for Jason. This was something Jason admired greatly in his friend. His ability to care for the individual more than his own eventual fate.

'Uhh..well. The oracle said to head to the mountains so the plan at the moment is to follow that through and get Ariadne as far away from Pasiphae as possible'. His voice croaked when he spoke Ariadne's name. Pythagoras respected his concern for her and sensing his wish to not mention the 'what if' outcomes to the plan, he simply nodded in agreement and an attempt to comfort his friend.

The pair returned back to Hercules and Ariadne, finally prepared to make their way.

The group started off at a quick pace, desperate to put as much distance between them and their pursuers. Jason led the way and Ariadne soon drew pace with him as Pythagoras kept in stride with an ever slowing Hercules.

'You seem tense. Did you not get enough sleep' her voice was laced with concern for his well being and selfishly, Jason was relishing it. In comparison to how tense she must be, he was feeling nothing.

'Nah I'm fine. I slept pretty well actually... for the second time this week' his eyes gleamed at her suggestively as his mouth formed the smile she was coming to love. She laughed gently pushed him on the arm.

'Are you saying you did not sleep well? Were you not comfortable?' he was teasing her now. It bought a smile to her face and an aura of happiness that he would do anything to keep there forever.

The sun was rising ever higher in the sky casting silhouettes of the tree trunks on the forest floor. The landscape was like nothing Jason had ever encountered back home but he was incredibly well adapted and the heat didn't even seem to bother him. It was beautiful. Through the trees, the mountains could be seen in the distance. Giant peaks, jutting out of the earth and zigzagging for miles and miles in opposite directions.

'Jason?' Ariadne hesitantly spoke his name and his head whipped around at the sound. He had stopped and he hadn't noticed. He turned around to check on the others and saw that they were still a way behind and hadn't noticed his abrupt pause.

'Sorry.. I don't know why I stopped' he seemed bemused at himself yet Ariadne couldn't shake the expression that was etched on his face.

He turned to carry on but she reached out a hand to stop him. Holding on to his wrist she gave him little choice except to turn around and face her. The were standing on a gradual incline towards the mountains and being in front of her, he was even taller yet this made her by no means less intimidating. The look she gave him signalled there was no way of getting out of this one.

'I've confided in you more than I have anyone in the past few days especially, so indulge me Jason' Her tone was harsh but he knew that was caused by fatigue.

'..please' she added, her voice returned to its usual softness. He continued merely to gaze at her, he wanted more than anything to be able to take hold of her in his arms but given that Pythagoras and Hercules were now catching them up, it wasn't all too appropriate.

'I'm just..worried I guess. I mean, the only plan of real action came from the oracle and if she turns out to have been wrong in her advice, I don't know what we're going to do. I'd be letting everyone down...I'd be letting you down'

Ariadne was taken aback slightly at his honesty and she tried her best to conceal it. She took a step closer to Jason, still holding on to his wrist. She ran her hand down his arm until she was holding his hand. She looked up at him, their noses were inches apart.

'You saved my life. I trust you. We'll be fine and if the oracle was wrong then we can just blame any consequences on her' His mouth turned up at this, into the first honest smile she'd seen since they'd began their trek.

The moment was broken by a series of purposeful coughs behind them. The two jumped apart at the sound. Hercules and Pythagoras had finally caught them up.

'Ah finally made it have we?' Jason grinned at the two in order to not have his worry revealed despite his friends picking up on it instantly.

'Oh I like to take my time, you know me'. Jason could see past Hercules façade instantly by his failure to turn the joke into an arrogant yet harmless comment. He suddenly thought how his and Ariadne's position must have triggered Hercules' own memories of him and Medusa. With regret set deep into him, Jason attempted to gather his thoughts.

'Right. I think we should keep going for another hour or so then take a quick break. We have to remember that Heptarian and his men are on horse back. We have the advantage that they don't know where we're headed and they'll have to take time tracking us but I want to put as much distance between us and them as possible.'

'Agreed'. Pythagoras had on his 'mathsy face' as Jason and Hercules liked to refer to it.

'Although we took care to hide our tracks we can calculate the time it will take for them to find some inevitable trace and if we factor in the fact that they're on horseback, well, we need to get moving'.

'Took the words right out of my mouth Pythagoras' Hercules spoke sarcastically, gazing in wonder at his friend.

The plan was carried out. The four of them had been walking for hours, barely stopping fifteen minutes in order to scout out a stream and have a drink. The sun that had guided them throughout the day was running its course and they had made a good headway. The forest came to an abrupt halt as the incline got steeper. Jason stopped purposefully and turned his head to glance at Ariadne who had also taken note of where they stood. They were a mile or so away from their destination, but would be their salvation?


End file.
